The End of Innocence
by Lady Annora
Summary: A oneshot lemon I wrote for a friend. It's Sayu Yagami x OC.


This is a one-shot love scene between Sayu Yagami and a friend's OC, Kariou Shomei from our RP at DN7. Obviously, it is rated M because of graphic language and such. I don't own Death Note, and if I did, you can bet your ass that Near wouldn't have won.

Onwards to the story, ne?

* * *

The rain was pouring down again as lightning snaked across the sky, and thunder shook the ground. Kariou stood in his living room, watching the people and cars hurry home below. The water ran in rivulets down his windows, and the bright flashes of lightning momentarily illuminated his apartment. He swirled the red wine in his glass, deep in thought. What exactly was this Death Note? Could this truly be the source of Kira's power, and if so, should he attempt to contact him? Would the current Kira want to work together?

Kariou sighed and set his glass on the coffee table, pulling off his black suit jacket and draping it over the arm of his couch. He then loosened his tie, and turned back to the window, his thoughts drifting to her. How many hours had he spent thinking about her since that fateful meeting? He smiled, remembering how embarrassed she had been when she had walked right into him. She was too young for him, he knew that, but there was something about her that intrigued him. Her long wavy brown hair had smelled of cherry blossoms, and the large innocent brown eyes spoke of great intellect within. He had loved the way she bit her full rosy lips while apologizing to him, she'd looked so flustered, it was adorable.

She had told him straight up that she was 15 years old, but somehow it just hadn't mattered to him. Her body was not that of a little girl, and she could have easily passed for an adult. How many times had she tantalized him by changing in front of him? She always seemed to wear the most revealing clothes she could get away with when she came to see him, and despite his acceptance of their age difference, he had refrained from touching her in that way. Oh how he longed to feel her perfect breasts, to taste her pale skin. He grunted as his pants felt suddenly tighter, and willed his bulge to go away. He couldn't take advantage of her, no, he'd never do that.

He took a sip of wine, and tried desperately to change the thoughts in his head.

* * *

Sayu stood in front her mirror, admiring her handywork. Her brown hair curled around her face, and her lips shone wet with lip gloss. Her white tanktop clung to every curve, while it's plunged neckline showed off her perfect cleavage. Her black skirt stopped half-way down her thighs, which were clad in black stockings. She strapped on her black knee-high boots, and smiled. Her plan was flawless, there's no way her outfit wouldn't get a rise out of him this time.

She had seen the arousal in his deep violet eyes before, but he had always turned away, or changed the topic. She was unsure whether he was shy, or afraid of having sex with her, but she was determined to not give up. Her friends at school had cooed over the picture of them together, and how handsome he was, and she had been filled with pride. She'd found someone to love, and at such a young age, thus she would offer herself to him... All of her.

Sayu closed her hazel eyes, envisioning Kariou in her mind. His black hair that held the faintest hint of purple, his strong jawline and pale skin, the way his lips turned upward into a smile, revealing his perfect pearly teeth. A shiver ran down her spine, and her skin broke out into goosebumps. What was it about him that made her feel this way? He was way too old for her, she knew that, but she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Her door opened, and her big brother stepped in, his mouth dropping open with shock as he saw what his sister was dressed in. "Are you insane, Sayu? Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"To Kariou's," she stated simply, shrugging at Light.

"Absolutely not. I promised to not tell dad about the two of you, but I'm still your big brother, and there's no way I'm going to let you out of the house wearing that." Light shook his head, his baby sister looked anything but.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Light. I'll be taking a cab, so I won't be on the street, and I'm taking my long coat so no one will see. How many times have I covered for you when you've gone sneaking out to some girl's house? It's your turn to cover for me." She smiled sweetly at her brother as she pulled on her long black coat with faux fur trim, and buttoned it up. "I'm a big girl now, time for you to accept that."

Light sighed in defeat, "Fine, but be careful." Sayu kissed him on the cheek, and left the house, getting in the cab that waited for her.

"Where to, ojouchan?" the cab driver asked.

* * *

Kariou typed away furiously on his keyboard, his eyes scanning through the logs that had been collected that day. He leaned back and stretched, rubbing his eyes lightly. He was getting tired, but he had so much work to finish before he could sleep. Shaking his hands out, he went back to work, focusing solely on the task at hand. So focused was he, in fact, that Sayu slipped into the apartment unnoticed.

She shook out her hair and placed her keys on the table beside the door, squinting in the darkness. _"If I know Kariou, he'll be in his office working. I'll just have to get there as quietly as possible."_ She stepped lightly across the living room, heading for the office, and smiling as the light from the LCD monitors washed over her. "Bingo," she whispered. There Kariou sat, his red tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his white shirt unbuttoned slightly. She touched him lightly on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"Holy shit," he gasped as he realized who it was. "Sayu, you scared the crap out of me." He stood, switching off his monitors and kissing her briefly on the cheek. "What are you doing here so late? Can I get you something to drink?"

"I came to see you, and I could use a glass of water, thanks." Her smile was seductive and she followed him out to the kitchen. He poured a glass of cold water for her, and turned back to her. She unbuttoned her coat, and shrugged it to the floor revealing her outfit underneath.

Kariou's breath caught in his throat, his eyes traveled up her body. From the shiny black knee-high boots, to the black stockings, to the short black skirt, and finally to her exposed cleavage. He shifted uncomfortably as he once again felt his pants getting tighter, his usual controlled composure completely destroyed. "S-Sayu..." he whispered.

"Kariou-kun," she started, taking the glass from his hand and taking a sip. "I came here to give myself to you." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she realized how lame that sounded, but it only served to increase Kariou's arousal. His mental barriers came crashing down, and he seized her, crushing his lips down onto hers. She moaned in surprise, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She melted against him, her breasts pressed into his own chest and their tongues entwined in a heated and passionate kiss.

He pulled away from her, staring into her lovely hazel eyes. _"Age difference be damned," _he thought to himself, and he scooped her up into his arms, making his way to the bedroom. He set her on the bed, his eyes lingering on her now exposed thighs. Her skirt had inched upward, and he could clearly see the tops of her stockings and her black lace panties. He licked his lips and ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, making her gasp and tremble. Smirking, he removed her boots and tossed them to the floor, running his fingertips lightly along her calves.

"Kariou," she breathed. "Be gentle with me."

"I'd never dream of hurting you, Sayu," he replied softly, his fingers now pushing her skirt up even further. It took every ounce of control he had left to not rip her clothing off and take her right then, he wanted this to be special for her. He lightly dragged his finger nails down the sides of her thighs, loving the sound of her ragged breathing. He bent his head down and kissed along her trembling legs, eliciting soft moans from her. "Do you like this Sayu?" he questioned quietly.

"Oh god yes," was her reply. She closed her eyes, her body felt like it was on fire and she could feel the heat between her legs. His gentle teasing was driving her near climax, and she gripped the blanket tightly to keep herself from crying out. She felt him leave her thighs and make his way up her body, pulling her shirt off and running his tongue along the flesh of her left breast. She shook uncontrollably as he freed her breasts from their prison, and flung her bra to the floor.

He took a moment to admire her, he'd never seen her exposed thusly before, and he reveled in it. Her pale creamy skin was soft to the touch, and her pink nipples stood erect. He brought his mouth down on her right breast, biting the nipple gently. Sayu lost control, she gasped loudly as the orgasm pulsated through her body, and Kariou grinned. "We're not done yes, little miss."

"I... ah..." she panted heavily, her chest and cheeks flushed from the orgasm. Kariou skillfully removed her skirt, and then gently slid her panties down her legs. Sayu shut her eyes tight, trying to suppress her shyness. She'd never had anyone look at her down there before, and she was slightly afraid. All apprehensiveness faded the instant Kariou's lips touched hers, and he slipped a finger inside of her gently. She whimpered quietly, she'd never had anything inside of her before.

"Just tell me if you want to stop," he whispered in her ear, licking along her lobe. She shook her head and pushed her hips against his hand, giving him his answer. He ran his tongue along her neck, biting her at random intervals, loving the gasps he could get out of her each time he did it. His member strained painfully against his pants, and he couldn't take it anymore. Kariou stood, removing his finger from inside of her and stripped himself of his clothes.

Sayu's eyes widened as his naked muscular body came into full view. "Is that... going to fit?" she squeaked, motioning to his erection. He smiled, taking it as a compliment and letting his ego grow a bit.

"Of course it'll fit, but we can stop right now if you're afraid," he responded calmly.

"No, no... please, do it." She spread her legs, inviting him to proceed.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, he was about to take her virginity, was this okay? The seductive smile on her lips and her heaving breasts won over his reason, and he placed himself into position on top of her. Her slender legs wrapped around him, and he eased himself into her gently. He could barely get the head in, she was incredibly tight. He grunted as he pushed a bit harder, and her eyes squeezed shut, tears forming in them. He felt the thin barrier inside of her break, and she cried out in pain, her nails digging into his back. "The worst... is over... don't worry," he panted.

"Mmhmm," was all she could get out. He moved slowly, slipping himself further in each time, and the initial shock and pain for her was slowly being replaced by pleasure. She began rocking her hips in unison with his, moaning slightly with each thrust into her. She pulled him into her further with her legs, gasping as his full length slammed into her. "Oh god... Kariou..."

He took a second to collect himself, his breathing coming out in uneven gasps. He began again, harder and faster this time, her moans filling the room. He stared into her eyes as he picked up his pace, sincerely hoping this wasn't just a dream. Her body writhed under his and she moaned his name again and again, her nails digging into his back as he rammed into her over and over again. She was getting louder and starting to tremble, and Kariou knew enough to understand when a woman was getting close.

He pulled her up into his lap, and bounced her up and down. She was practically screaming in ecstasy. Her womanhood clamped down on his member as the first wave of her orgasm rolled through her body, and Kariou gasped as he lost control and released into her. How long they stayed like that was unknown, but they eventually collapsed on to the bed, and Kariou pulled her into his arms, both of them attempting to catch their breath.

"I love you, Kariou," she murmured against his chest, and he smiled in return, stroking her hair.

Yes, that was probably what it was; why he had been unable to say no to her since they bumped into each other that day. Love, an emotion he had thought lost to him. He watched her fall asleep in his arms, her steady breathing tickling his chest. She'd captured his heart, this young beauty, and he felt complete satisfaction. He would make a better world for her, he was sure of it.


End file.
